The Key of the Kingdom
by Joshuakh
Summary: Una nueva historia se escribe,un mal del pasado,un arma única llave o espada, un héroe de otro mundo,el poder de la amistad, Cuando deseas algo con todo tu corazón lo podrás lograr una historia que mezcla a FC,al universo de Sonic the hedgehog y Kingdom Hearts.
1. Charter l Prologue

**Hola ****damas y caballeros los que llegen a leer esta historia la cual está inspirada en 2 franquisias de videojuegos muy distintas pero que juntas pueden hacer algo grande**;** espero que disfruten leyendo este fic como yo escribiendolo sin mas comencemos.**

**Pt:Los personajes de kingdom hearts, Final Fantasy y Sonic son propiedad de Square Enix y Sega ademas Ruthie le pertenece a Rut Diaz y Nao a Naomi Coronel.**

_Esta historia se desarolla en un universo alterno al del fic Resitance esto significa que los personajes pueden tener una historia distinta a la ya descrita._

_Prólogo._

"Que tu corazón te sirva de guia"

Hubo una epoca mucho tiempo atras: conocida como la época de los cuentos de hadas en este periodo existio un lugar donde todos los mundos existentes se originaron Albaburgo lugar donde vivio un antiguo maestro con un sentido de el humor bastante grande pero que era respetado, el tuvo 6 discípulos mejor conocidos vomo augures, a los cuales les encargó una misión que debian cumplir cuando el desapareciera misteriosamente sumado a esto les entrego a 5 de ellos una copia del libro de las profecias cuyas páginas narraban los acontecimientos que ocurrirían ya sean hechos, predicciones o en este caso una guerra que terminaria con la mayoria de portadores.

Mientras qué al sexto aprendiz de nombre Luxu se le dio una tarea bastante peculiar,el maestro le entrego su keyblade (un arma muy poderosa portada por aquellos de corazón fuerte) la indómita y una caja negra la cuál a petición del maestro no debía ser abierta, esta tenia que ser llevada a una ubicación desconocida; asi fue que tras la partida de Luxu el Maestro hizo lo que habia dicho, desapareció,desvanecio,se esfumo.

Volviendo con los Augures, Ira portador de la máscara de unicornio fue nombrado sucesor del maestro, mientras que Invi portadora de la máscara de serpiente tenia la mision de espiara a sus compañeros con equidad y reportar todo a Ira, Aced portador de la mascara del oso quedo como la mano derecha de Ira, Ava portadora de la mascara de zorro tuvo la tarea de entenar a portadores de la llave espada para lo que ocurrierocurriera en el futuro y Gula portador de la máscara del jaguar fue el encargado de descubrir los secretos de el libro de las profecías; cada uno de ellos fue líder de una union a la que los portadores podian elegir unirse sin embargo estas nunca trabajaron juntas.

Los problemas llegaron cuando se descubrió que probablemente uno de los augures pudiera ser un traidor que a sido consumido por las tinieblas esto desperto desconfianza en los alumnos a lo que llevo a la ya descrita guerra por obtener la llave que pudiera hacerle frente a la x keyblade y poder abrir Kingdom hearts; tantas luces cedieron ese dia al final por la ambición el mundo se sumió en oscuridad y la luz se extingio.

Por suerte este no fue el final; la maestra Ava logro reunir a uno pocos portadores antes de la tragedia las ultimas luces en apagarse; la de los niños que serian conocidos como dientes de león ellos tenian la obligación de no pelear en el conflicto si no más bien huir a otros mundos para que cuando la oscuridad se extendiera ellos regresaran la luz.

-(Suspiro) Eso fue hace ya tanto tiempo; quieres saber cuanto? el suficiente para que se desconociera el paradero de los dientes de león pero por lo poco que conocemos lograron cumplir su mision restablecer el equilibrio; Aveces cuando vuelvo a leer está historia pienso en lo que ocurriría despues, un maestro con ansias de conocimiento y de poder, 3 amigos que esperaban permanecer juntos por siempre pero sus destinos quedaron sellados, un elegido con deseos de conocer lo que habia más allá de sus islas quien con su luz iluminaria los mundos, un incorporeo que descubrio lo que eran los sentimientos y las emociones a pesar de ser un ser incompleto; esta historia de 3 actos que concluyo bajo el nombre de Kingdom Hearts; el maestro de maestros siempre penso que 7 personas no serían capaces de salvar todo un mundo pero tan grande fue su sorpresa al conocer al elegido un chico de 17 años llamado Sora al lado de sus custodios Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Aqua, Ventus,Terra,Xion y Axel ellos le demostraron que si lo deseas con todo tu corazón puedes hacer lo que sea-

Después de cada historia una nueva comienza, el cuento sobre un chico diferente a los demas un portador de otro mundo y sus amigos quienes deberan ser las nuevas luces que desafien a la oscuridad ¿Estas listo para volver al magico,peligroso e increíble mundo de Kingdom Hearts?.

**Hola de nuevo se que este capitulo fue medianamente corto y muy repetitivo, para empezar este es él prólogo un pequeño resumen de lo que fue la guerra de llaves espada y lo ocurrido en los juegos ****y la segunda**** se preguntaran como se mezclaran ambos universos en uba historia pues a diferencia de otros fics este usa FC contando una aventura sobre ellos y su viaje por los mundos de peliculas Disney,espero que esta historia sea de su agrado nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

**Capitulo 2 Las nuevas luces.**


	2. Chapter ll New lights

**Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts son propiedad de Square Enix mientras que los de Sonic the hedgehog son propiedad de Sega, Ruthie le pertenece a Rut Diaz y Nao a Naomi Coronel.**

Capitulo 2 Las nuevas luces.

Oscuridad...era lo unico que podia observar; tanto sus ojos cómo su cuerpo le parecían pesados no podia abrirlos como siempre, al mismo tiempo una corriente insaciable lo arrastraba a gran velocidad como si de un río sé tratase, al momento de sentir que la corriente se habia detenido pudo por fin abrir sus ojos color ámbar solo para descubrir donde se encontraba; al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba miraba con asombro a lo lejos un inmenso vacio de tinieblas que cubria todas las direcciones a las que volteaba, preguntandose donde se mantenía de pie bajó la mirada lentamente para descubrir que esta parado sobre un vitral con una curiosa imagen que el sentia ya haber visto, parecia ser un el del dibujo un chico con una ¡Keyblade! aquella arma que conocia y usaba; regresando la vista al frente notó que 3 pilares de piedra habían aparecido cada uno con un arma distinta posada sobre ellas, en la primera podia verse una espada, en la segunda un escudo y en la tercera una barita, en ese momento una voz extraña lo hizo girar su cabeza en todas las direcciones para descubrir su procedencia.

-*Tranquilo no tengas miedo no quiero hacerte daño esto es solo una prueba, quiero conocer tu valor pero necesito que tú hagas todo lo que te pida ¿aceptas?*-

Una inquietud lo invadia por completo, quería saber qué es lo que quería aquella voz dulce de el y sin pensarlo mucho asintió con la cabeza.

-*Muy bien toma al menos 2 armas de su pedestal no importan las que sean solo debes sentirte seguro-*

Tan rápido como escuchó la orden se hacerco hacia la espada para tomarla acto seguido se dirigió hacia la barita también para levantarla, en el mismo instante que la also unas sombras se colocaron atras de el para atacarlo sin embargo slgo diestro en el manejo de una espada ellos no fueron un reto para el.

-*Increible no te tomo mucho derrotar a unas sombras, pero no debes confiarte mucho de tu luz-*

Bajos sus pies una gran oscuridad empezo a cubrir el vitral dejandolo totalmente en negro.

-*Cuando mas te hacerques a la luz mayor será tu sombra*-

Un ser que empezo tomando su forma recogió la oscuridad de la vitral para aumentar su tamaño convirtiéndose en un monstruo de tamaño descomunal, tan solo ver a la criatura lo hizo temblar de pánico pero a un asi no hiba a permitir que lo atemorizara; el gigante lanzo un golpe que sacudió el suelo para dejar fuera de combate al chico lanzando su espada y barrita lejos ademas de dejar su mano a ahi por periodo de tiempo.

Vio la oportunidad de atacar al síncorazón se apresuró a ponerse de pie para aprovechar su oportunidad pero sin embargo este se apresuro a sacar del suelo una esfera de energía oscura enorme que estrelló contra el joven lastimandolo de gravedad dejando de nuevo por el piso, en ese momento fue cuando incluso sus piernas temblaban lo que no dejaba que se volviera a levantar, creía estar perdido.

-*No tengas miedo tu ya poseias el arma mas poderosa del mundo solo que no sabias como volver a usar tu poder aquí*-

En el llamado de su corazon y mano aparecio una keyblade la legendaria arma de los portadores de la luz, al tomarla un inmenso destello deslumbró al titan segandolo por un momento, sintio que sus energias regresaban para poder seguir peleando con todo el desempeño se avalanzo a la cabeza del sincorazon para golpearlo luego de eso una luz ilumino el lugar dejando este sin visibilidad de la batalla.

0-0-0-0-0

Entreabrio sus ojos para ver lo que parecia ser su habitación, un cuarto adornado con un color celeste en las paredes,varios peluches regados alrededor, un tapete color vivino hermoso en el suelo, una puerta blanca ademas de varios carteles pegados y sin mencionar que dormia en una litera de 2 pisos con una ventana lo que daba una mejor vista de la ciudad; trato de levantarse de su cama pero su cuerpo aun cansado se abstenía de hacerlo haci que desidio seguir acostado.

-¡Jake!- Una voz que gritaba lo hizo levantarse de prisa recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza ya qué había olvidado que el dormia abajo en la litera.

-¡Auch! decia haciendo un gemido de dolo- La puerta de la recamara empezo a abrirse tras el grito que hizo

-Te quedaste dormido, de nuevo- Una osa de dulce mirada entro en el cuarto para despertar a su amigo.

-Si ya lo noté gracias Nao- Decia Jake mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cuidado.

-Vaya creo que es una sorpresa que seas tu quien venga a despertarme cuando siempre es al revés-

-Je tienes razón pero esta vez quería hacer la diferencia pequeño erizó-

-Ya esta despierta- Decia el erizo mientras frotaba su cara para despertar.

-Te refieres a Eva- Nao respondio a la pregunta.

-Si estan abajo desayuno subi para que bajaras a acompañarnos-

-Si claro yo bajo ensegui...espera... ¡Es cierto ya es tarde!- Jake recordo algo que tenía que hacer un compromiso y ya se le habia hecho tarde lo que lo obligo a brincar la cama cuidando no volver a golpearse

-Eh ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto curiosa Nso ante la actitud de su compañero-

-Lo olvide hoy el maestro queria verme temprano y ya voy retrasado- Decia con panico mientras se adentraba en una cómoda lanzando prendas para buscar su vestimenta de todos los dias.

-¿Enserio? wow y de que hablara contigo-

-No lo se sólo me dijo "Jake mañana me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante necesito que lleges temprano"- imitaba la forma en que su maestro le habia ordenado.

-Ok listo ¿Cómo me veo?- Salia Jake del armario con un traje muy llamativo además de peculiar.

-Como siempre que quieres que te diga-

-Gracias madam-

-Bien nos vemos despues-

-Esta bien por ahi te alcanzamos- Al concluir la plática Jake habrio la puerta del cuarto para salir tras cruzarla bajo por escalones hasta llegar a la primer planta de su casa de 2 pisos al igual que la litera.

Al llegar al suelo fue directo a la ccocina a saludar a sus amigas.

-Buenos dias hermanita- decia mientras caminaba por ahi.

-¿Jake? te quedaste dormido verdad-

-Si je lo siento Eva-

-No hay problema uno tambien se puede volver flojo,pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Dijo su hermanita zorrita Eva mientras tomaba una pieza de pan de la mesa.

-¿Que pasa?-

¿Toda la noche te la pasaste de inquietó gritando moviendote a todos lados como si no quisieras que algo te atrapara al bajar de la cama y verte me di cuenta que seguias dormido por lo que pense que era una pesadilla ¿No me equivoco verdad?- El erizo empezo a sudar de angustia por la pregunta aquel sueño que tuvo era algo personal y para el contarlo en su perspectiva seria algo estupido talvez le recordarían lo absurdo que es aunque si lo pensaba bien tener una espada en forma de llave todos los días ya de por si era extraño.

-Si...bueno...si tuve una pesadilla...pero no creo que debas inquietarte digo solo es un sueño-

-Tienes razón yo y mis inquietudes-

-O cierto ya me iba nos vemos-

-Esta bien- Jake abre una ultima puerta para finalmente salir de la casa.

-Nuestro amigo nunca cambia simpre sera ese torpe y divertido erizo que queremos.

-Concuerdo Nao-

0-0-0-0-0-0.

Tras cerrar la puerta de atras se apresuro a llegar a donde debia sin importar lo que hubiera delante; el lugar donde vivia era la ciudad de Albaburgo que antes fue donde todos los mundos de cuentos de hadas surgieron pero tras varios eventos termino undiendose construyéndose ensima un lugar distinto, solo hace 10 años se pudo traer de regreso gracias a los keyblade buldiers ahora cumple con el rol que tenia hace varios años ser el lugar donde viven los portadores quienes conviven entre ellos y entrenan para ser las luces que brillen en la oscuridad cuando una nueva guerra comience o se aproxime, a diferencia de los demas niños que son humanos Jake,Nao,Eva,Ruthie y un amigo cercano David son distintos ya que provienen de otro mundo donde habitan animales antropoficos mejor conocidos como Mobians para la mayoria es extraño pero para ellos no es como ser alguien normal solo que con pelo.

Cuando por fin habia llegado a la torre se acercó a la puerta para abrirla pero al tocar la perilla está se abrio golpeandolo en la cara tirandolo al suelo.

-Agrh eso dolió y mucho- Jake miro hacia arriba para ver quien lo habia golpeado con la puerta.

-O disculpame- Un chico vio lo que habia provocado por accidente haci que para arreglar el problema le extendio su mano al erizo para ayudarlo a leventar.

-Jake perdoname-

-No importa-

-¿Vienes a ver al maestro?-

-Sip queria hablar conmigo sobre algo nose de que pero parecia importante-

-Enserio bueno acabo de verlo y no me mencionó nada de todos modos creo que se le paso decirme-

-Bien nos vemos- Jake se despidio del chico para terminar de llegar a su destino.

Subio varios escalones de la gigantesca torre para terminar entrando casi son aliento en el ultimo piso.

-¡Maestro!- inhalaba y exhalaba con tanta rapidez que apenas sentia el latir de su corazon.

-Vaya,llegaste a tiempo mi niño como estas luego de tú excitante carrera para llegar hasta aquí- el maestro le hace una pregunta algo sarcastica a su alumno.

-Yo...lo...siento es que me...quede dormido- El erizo solo contestaba por partes ya que aun no se recuperaba.

-No te culpo aveces uno puede descansar mas de lo que necesite pero cuando tiene un compromiso lo cumple y en tu caso tu lo cumpliste-

Jake olvidaba que el maestro(el cual nunca decia su nombre)que ocupa el cargo del maestro de maestros era bastante relajado con todo si sabia actuar en situaciónes dificiles pero normalmente era calmado con sus aprendices,cuando necsitaran ayuda el los aconsejaba para el erizo café el era como un padre ya que cuando llego a Albaburgo al lado de Eva el los acojeo,los cuido y les enseño a usar la keyblade que ellos crearon.

-Maestro y que era esa cosa tan importante por la que me llamo-

-Sigeme- Se levanto de una silla en la que estaba descansando para ser qcompañado por su estudiante.

-Jake dime algo ¿recuerdas está historia? sobre un chicos diferentes que llegaron hace tan solo 9 años aqui por causas desconocidas-

-Fueron acojidos,cuidados como si fueran hijos de usted,conocieron a mas amigos y se volvieron inseparables que tiene que ver esa historia con lo que quiere decirme-

-Hace poco Ephemer y yo estuvimos revisando unos libros antiguos para solo descubrir algo terrible- Ambos terminaron llegando a lo que parecia una biblioteca.

-Y que es esa cosa terrible-

-Las cerraduras de los mundos estan desgastandose recuerdas cuando tu leiste esta coleccion sobre los keyblade buldiers y su mision ellos protegieron a cada estrella cellandola con una cerradura bien lo que descubrimos fue que estas al ser puestas llegan a frenar a la oscuridad por un periodo de tiempo lo extraño es que al ser reforzadas 2 veces no deberian romperse dentro de varios años pero ahora estan llegando a desaparecer si esto ocurre la oscuridad tendra el paso libre para consumir cada mundo desprotegido alguien debe de estar tramando algo para traer la desgracia denuevo-

-En ese caso supongo que mandará a Ephemer y Skuld a encargarse del problema e investigar-

-Ya estan en ello sin embargo son muchos lugares los que estan pasando por esta crisis-

-Espere con mucho respeto donde entramos yo y mis amigos en esto-

-Te llame para que me ayudes a mi y a los habitantes de cada estrella en el cielo a siguir prevaleciendo su luz en el cielo-

El lugar se quedo en silencio un rato hasta que...

-Esto debe ser una broma,usted nos conto que sólo cuando estuviera listo un Keyblade wielder podría ir a los mundos para defenderlos-

-¿Y no lo estan?-

-Yo... solo creo que se equivocó de personas porque no le pide ayuda a Laurian,Ventus o alguien mas pero nosotros especialmente ¿yo? yo no estoy listo para salir aunque sea mi sueño nisiquiera dominó mi propia keyblade-

-Jake te he entrenado desde que tenias 5 años e visto mucho en ti un corazón fuerte lleno de luz y encuanto lo de tu keyblade- El maestro alzo su mano para invocar la keyblade Golden Dreams para entregársela a Jake.

-Estoy soñando ¿verdad?-

-No te preocupes de todos modos mañana realizaré un examen a ustedes para ver si están listos en caso de no estarlo si llamare a alguien más entendido-

-Si voy a tratar de dar lo mejor de mi- se mostraba una cara insegura que no sabia cómo responder.

-Ese es el niño que conosco- ambos se abrazaron para que Jake saliera a paso veloz del lugar

-No me estoy equivocando con ese chico el hara lo que le dicte su corazón-

"May my heart by my guiden key"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras caminaba de regresó se decia en su pensamiento

-*Por que confia en nosotros para cumplir esa tarea, yo...no soy el tipico héroe que daria una oportunidad para mostrar lo que vale se que no necesito hacerlo almenos no con mis amigos pero con los demas pero pueden unps animalitos servir de algo en una cosa asi...*- Se mostró pensativo por un rato hasta que se decidio.

-Bien ya me harté de pensar haré lo que pueda es mas en esa prueba mañana veré lo que puedo lograr ademas ¿que puedo perder?-

-Disculpa joven- Una voz extraña lo hizo voltear rápidamente hacia un callejon oscuro.

-¿Quien esta ahi?-

**Bueno otro capitulo terminado la verdad este lo tenia planeado subir la misma semana que estrene el primero pero por unos inconvenientes ademas de haberme ido de vacaciones a ver las playas de Acapulco esto se estara subiendo mientras yo voy de regreso a mi casa que curiosa es la vida** **XD.**

**La oscuridad puede ser poderosa pero cuando tu corazon es fuerte no debes temer a ella.**

**Capitulo 3**** Las XIII Tinieblas.**


	3. Chapter lll The XIII shadows

**Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts le pertenecen a Square Enix,los de Sonic the hedgehog a Sega,Ruthie a Rut Diaz y Nao a Naomi Coronel.**

Capitulo 3 Las Xlll tinieblas

Tras aquella calle oscura alcanzaba a distinguir una figura de lo qué parecia ser un !humano! pero parecia traer puesta una tunica negra con una capucha del mismo color cubriendo se cara,tenia una voz grave bastante lastimada como si fuera alguien de edad mayor a la de el algo raro ya que no habia adultos a excepción del maestro lo que le abria una intriga bastante grande.

-Acabo de llegar a este lugar no recuerdo bien como necesito ayuda joven- el sujeto parecia asustado lo que parecia mantener en calma tranquilo.

-Calma lo ayudaré en lo que pueda ¿esta bien?-

-Gracias hijo cual es tu nombre- decia mientras salia de aquel callejón.

-Jake espere ¿no esta asustado?-

-Por que he de estarlo-

-Yo no soy un humano soy un erizo eso no es raro para usted ya que toda lla gente que nos conoce se asustan al principio-

-No habia visto que eras un animal y dijiste que hay mas-

-Eh si... asi es bueno unos cuantos son mis amigos-

-Vaya los demas que viven aqui tambien son...-

-Niños humanos no hay adultos solo nuestro maestro- interumpio Jake al anciano

-Perdon para la interrupción-

-No importa-

-Mmm que es eso que sostienes chico- Veia señor aquien no se le podia ver su rostro ni su expresion por la capucha aun asi señalaba la keyblade de Jake.

-Esto bueno se llama **Keyblade** es una espada llave que usa la gente que vive aqui-

-¿Enserio?- Se podia alcanzar a ver una sonrisa en la boca del sujeto-

-Acercate podrías mostrarmela- Extendia su mano invitando al erizo a hacercarce.

-Claro- Jake camino despacio hacia el señor alzando su arma pata mostrarsela,cada paso que daba le hacia sentir una sensación de miedo como si sintiera una presencia oscura en el lugar que trataría de atacarlo.

-Mire-

-Es una curiosa edpada la verdad ¿Podria alzarla apuntando hacia esa pared? eso me daría un ángulo mejor-

-Es...Esta bien- El erizo tomo su llave tembloroso con las 2 manos para señalar al lugar fijado-

-Lo ve es una gran arma para defenderse de...- Un rayo extraño se disparo de la punta de la espada con una trayectoria recta,al mismo tiempo una cerradura se hizo presente en la pared haciendo al rayo chocar en ella.

-¿Que de...?- No entendía lo qué había pasado solo se quedó parado en su pose que adopto para levantar la Keyblade.

-¿Que fue eso?-

-¿No lo se?-

-Sabes joven mejor retirate creeo que tienes prisa-

\- Eh yo... si la tengovpero no estria bien dejarlo aqui solo.

\--No te preocupes encontrare a alguien mas que me ayude,no te angusties-

-Ok-

-Pareces un lindo chico cuidate-

-Si, gracias nos vemos-Jake salio corriendo para su hogar a gran velocidad dejando atrás a al encapuchado.

-No gracias a ti jajajaja- De la pared que habia sido impactada un portal oscuro empezó a emerger liberando un montón de seres cada uno mas aterrador que el anterior pero algunos iguales.

-Deacuerdo no ataquen esta que les de mi señal,se que han esperado mucho pero hay que saber el momento oportuno je pobre chico-

0-0-0-0-0.

Llego cansado a su casa tras una dura carrera.

-¡Nao,Eva,Ruthie ya llegué!- Grito con gran alegría abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¿Chicas?- Al no recibir respuesta de sus amigas decidio subir las escaleras para buscarlas en el segundo piso.

-Te tardaste en volver ¿Donde estabas? en la fuente?- una voz familiar lo llamaba-

-¿David? eres tu- el erzo volteo a ver a su amigo esperandolo arriba.

-¿Has visto a...-

-Nuestras amigas sip salieron regresan en un rato-

-Esta bien voy a subir a descansar-

-A un no es tarde-

-Ya se pero quiero descansar un rato me siento algo cansado eso es todo-

-Vamos Hikari no seas asi- Jake empezaba a subir las escaleras cuándo oyo el comentario de su compañero.

-¿Como me llamaste?- Se podia ver una cara de enojo en su cara al ser pronunciado el nombre de Hikari aun asi Jake no volteaba su mirada para ver al otro erizo.

-Ups yo eh- David se sintio mal al pronunciar tal nombre curioso.

-Sabes lo qué opinó de mi nombre real- el erizo café volteo finalmente la mirada para reclamarle.

-Perdon pero sigo sin entender ¿Que tiene de malo?-

-Solo no lo digas Ok- Al termino de la platica abrio y cerro la puerta de su habitación se hacerco hacia la cama callendo rendido sobre ella y cerro sus ojos para dormir otro rato.

0-0-0-0-0.

**Flashback.**

**Hay un hospital en medio de una gran ciudad siendo un recuerdo de blanco y negro.**

**-"Esto es duro pero tienes que ser fuerte es lo qué tu madre necesita"-**

**-"No importa lo dificil qué sea"-**

**-"Hikari...promete...que seras...valiente que jamas le...daras la espalda a un...ser querido...y que cuidaras de Eva...prometemelo"-**

**-Por que me dices eso ¿No vas a volver?-**

**-"Me gustaria hijo pero...(tos) no creo que pueda regresar por ahora pero lo hare"**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**-Papa ¿Esto fue mi culpa?-**

**-"No hijo ella tuvo su tiempo para qué la quisiéramos y amarramos aún asi su corazón esta aqui con nosotros,nunca nos dejara solos-"**

**-"Cumple su promesa se valiente y cuida de tu hermana está bien"-**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Una casa en medio del bosque empieza arder por culpa de una especie de criatura de color rojo en forma de triangulo.**

**-"¡Hikari saca a tu hermana de aquí!"-**

**-¿Y tu que haras?-**

**-"¡Solo váyanse!"-**

-Espera quiero que me cumplas algo otra promesa-

-Prometeme a mi que no importa lo difícil que sea algo nunca caeras siempre te levantaras con mas poder, hazlo junto a la promesa de tu madre esta bien hijo; ahora corran al bosque-

-Vamos Eva-

-¡Muy bien abominaciones desalmadas muestren lo que tengan!-

(La choza se derrumba por el fuego)

-¡Papaaá!-

0-0-0-0-0

Tras aquel sueño Jake se levantó rápidamente de su cama como si algo lo hubiera asustado,toco su pecho ya que sentia su corazón latir como loco muy fuera de lo normal sumado a esto sudaba demasiado,se levanto lentamente aún cansado por la agitacion y sacudió su cabeza.

-*Papá*- se repetía en su pensamiento.

-¿Hermano?- Oyo como una vez mas la puerta del cuarto se abria esta vez por Eva.

-¿Qué pasa Eva?-

-Oi gritos como ayer en la noche asi qué subi a ver qué pasaba, ahora no me vallas a decir que eso solo fue un sueño-

-Pues... si lo es- Ahora no podia contar otra experiencia esta vez por tratarse de algo más personal que sólo el recordaba almenos eso creía.

-Sabes ssi quieres no me cuentes pero traes algo y descubrire que es-

-Ok detective-estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada por el mal chiste-

-O cierto el maestro...-

-Tiene una misión muy importante para Nao,Tu y Yo-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Lo encontramos en la fuente nos dijo lo que te comentó-

-Vaya asi ahorramos explicaciónes-

-No puedo creerlo saldremos a ver los mundos infinitos que existen muchos nos han contado historias de lo que han visto y no me imagino lo qué encontremos- se entusiasnaba Eva mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano mayor.

-Si...-

-Jake... también nos dijo que te mostrastre inseguro-

-(Suspiro) Eva miranos ¿Qué somos?- El erizo se levantó de la cama para ponerse frente a la zorrita.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que nosotros vallamos a poder hacer algo yo digo Ephemer ya estuvo en una situación dificil y salio de ahi bien,Skuld fue secuestrada sin recuerdos ayudada por...la cosa es que salieron de sus problemas por que su corazon era fuerte a lo que quiero llegar es que...

-No crees que podamos igualarlos- Respondia Eva mirando de frente a Jake

Cabizbajo no queria dar respuesta a lo obvio -Si eso es lo qué creo-.

-¿Porquéel interes de si te cres capaz de alcanzar las azañas de los demas?- -No tienes que demostrar nada a nadie-

Regreso de vuelta a la cama para volver a sentarse aun sin subir su mirada -No es por demostrar si no es inseguridad por si lo lograremos-

-Tranquilo prometo que nos esforzaremos para la prueba de mañana y veran que tenemos todo para ser de ayuda-

A las palabras de su hermana el erizo alzo su cabeza rápidamente para verla.

-Gracias me siento mejor-

-Fue un placer bien todos descansaremos para mañana te dejo dormir de nuevo esta bien- Eva se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la pierta -Buenas noches Eva- Antes de cerrar la puerta la zorrita voltea a ver a su hermanito mayor -Buenas noches...Hikari-

Luego de quedar de nuevo solo Jake sintio que se paralizaba su cuerpo,no soportaba recordar lo que ocurrió ya hace tantos años y su nombre real Hikari (Luz) para dejar de pensar decidio volver a dormir seguro de no volver a tener ninguna otra pesadilla relacionada con **Heartless.**

0-0-0-0-0

Para su fortuna la mañana siguiente se levanto con una calma envidiable cómo si su noche ubiera sido de las mejores que ha tenido,se dio una ducha,se arregló, desayuno bien y espero a sus amigas quienes despertaron despues.

Cuando bajaron vieron a su amigo con mas animos que ayer entrenando con su Keyblade maniobrandola contra un muleco de madera con la imagen de una sombra.

-Jake...¿Que haces?- decia Nao con una sonrisa por su amigo en un estado de felicidad.

Se detuvo de golpear a la tabla -Entreno ¿no es evidente osita?- -Lo que me dijo Eva me animo bastante, ahora estoy super decidido a hacer la prueba para ver si estamos listos como keyblade wielders-

-Por un lado genial por el otro no me digas osita o yo te llamare Hik...

-Saben deberían empezar a cambiarse a menos que piensen hacer el examen con pijama-

-Nos vemos en un rato tu sigue haciendo lo que hacias esta bien-

-Oki Doki- Se retiraban las chicas mientras dejaban a Jake atrás devuelta con el cartel de madera.

Tras un rato de estar esperando sus amigas salieron para que juntos partieran hacía su destino,con buen tiempo empezaron a caminar mientras hablaban de lo que esperaban lograr.

En el trayecto se toparon con David quien también iba en camino a ver al maestro por lo que no hubo inconveniente que los acompañara.

0-0-0-0-0

Las pruebas empezaban a volverse mas dificiles como fueran completadas por los chicos quienes ya parecian estar cansados,en el caso de David el se encontraba animando a sus amigos teniendo fé de que lograrian su cometido; al terminar cada quien su desafío fueron llamados para presentar la última prueba que consistia en enfrentamientos entre ellos estos no determinarian un ganador si no mas bien darian una perspectiva de los muchachos.

-El primer encuentro sera entre Eva y Nao- esto fue una sorpresa para todos en especial para Jake porqué eso significaría que quien ganara tendria que combatir contra el,algo que le preocupaba,su amiga Nao casi siempre le ganaba en luchas con espadas incluso desde niños pero para no empezar a distraerse decidió tomar todo en calma -*Aunque pierda esta parte del examen no viene a ganar si no demostrar lo que sabemos*- Se decia varias veces olvidándose del tiempo y cuando menos esperaba repentinamente escucho el nombre de la ganadora que para su desfortuna era la osa,ambos se vieron de frente esperando a que empezara el duelo-

-¡Comienzen!- Al dar la señal Nao se lanzo contra Jake quien apenas solo pudo hacer aparecer su keyblade para cubrirse del ataque,al fallar la osa dio un salto hacía atrás para hacer otro intento esta vez lanzado estocadas mientras el erizo solo bloqueaba sin contratacar,esperando su momento se mantenia en la misma pose hasta que vio su oportunidad atacando con un golpe cortando el aire casi tocando el cabello de su rival,ese instante le fue suficiente para planear su estrategia de combate.

Tras un rato de lanzar golpes uno tras otro cada quien por su parte Jake logro hacertar un golpe que hizo perder el equilibrio haciendo caer a Nao,la victoria ya era para el erizo sin embargo un sentimiento de duda hizo que no terminara con el toque final dando a la osa tiempo para levantarse y retomar las riendas esta vez haciendo que su compañero callera dando el combate por terminando.

-Muy bien tras observar los avances de cada uno e tomado una decisión Nao,Eva estudes son las mas destacadas estudiantes de este grupo parece que dominan lo basico y mas esto las convierte en las indicadas, no dudan al momento de luchar y eso les da uno enorme ventaja sigan asi-

-Y por último Jake,tiendes a ser indeciso en momentos donde se debe actuar rápido,eres inseguro y dudas de lo que hacés pero tambien veo motivación por hacer bien las cosas,coraje,lealtad hacia tus compañeros y sobretodo un corazón fuerte puede que aun no estes listo como tu decias aunque no estas lejos de lograrlo solo esfuérzate más mi niño.

Salio de la torre con un sentimiento de fracaso la conclusión era que no importo que se lo propusiera no podría ir con sus amigos lo que ya le preocupaba de el dependía cuidar a Eva pero parecia que no lograria cumplir su promesa, reflexionaba mucho acerca del tema sin poder tener una respuesta de el.

-¿Jake?- escucho ser pronunciado su nombre a sus espaldas sin embargo el bo volteo por la humillación que sentia.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si...lo estoy...felicidades supongo que era el resultado que esperabas Eva tu y Nao iran a viajar,ayudar a salvar el mundo y yo...supongo que me quedare en mi rincón del mundo ósea aqui-

-Lo que dijo el maestro fue...-

-Aun no estoy listo y posiblemente jamas lo este es lo que creo, solo promete que te cuidaras enserio no quiero que te pase algo-

-Cuando estes listo podras venir con nosotras lo prometo y no me pasara nada te lo aseguro- Ambos se abrazaron con cariño para soltarse despues dé un rato.

-Estas mejor-

-Si lo estoy gracias-

Un estruendo se escucho al otro lado de la ciudad sorprendiendo a los hermanos quienes asustados fueron corriendo a ver de que se trataba,al llegar vieron con horror algo que no esperaban **¿Heartless? **parecian un batallón entero atacando todo a su paso y al frente de ellos se encontraba el encapuchado que Jake habia visto en la mañana desenmascarado con una sonrisa malevola que arrasaba todo sin remordimiento**.**

**Aunque puede ser un viaje dificil el camino de vuelta a casa debe ser de gran importancia.**

**Capitulo 4 El viaje a casa.**


	4. Chapter IV Back Home

**Lo****s personajes de** **kingdom hearts****,Sonic the**** hedgehog y Dinsney le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores,Nao** **a Naomi Coronel.**

**Capitulo**** 4 El viaje a casa.**

Algunos portadores trataban de defenderse poniendo resistencia en contra de sus atacantes pero aún asi era imposible parar el ejercito,cada vez que desaparecía un sincorazon hacia aparecer 2 mas lo que duplicaba la probabilidad de derrota;No habia otra manera Jake se lanzó al ataque contra las criaturas mientras tras de el hiba Eva ambos apoyando a sus camaradas quienes ya se encontraban peleando, mientras se desplazaba a gran velocidad hacia cortes a las sombras que su Keyblade alcanzaba golpear sin detenerse, aún asi un Large Body detuvo si camino con su enorme cuerpo lanzandolo lejos por el golpe en su estómago,el erizo cayó justo en el lugar mas desafurtunado, en la mismisima fuente al centro de la ciudad,tras la caida estuvo meditando¿Cómo era posible se supone qué el mundo estaba sellado los Heartless no podían invadirlo a excepción de uno que otro que lograba colarse aunque no causaban grandes daños pero a diferencia de eso,esto era un ataque mayor.

-*Nunca eh visto a ese heartle solo en libros que el maestro me mostraba de hecho nunca e visto ninguno no se si solo sea yo pero con su presencia siento un poco de miedo, pero no debo tenerlo para eso entreno para hacerle frente a la oscuridad*-

-¡Aqui estas!-

-Um ¡Eva!-

-Date prisa aun quedan bastantes se dirigen hacia la torre-

-¡Vamos!- Salio de la fuente de un salto para seguir a Eva.

En el otro lado de la batalla Nao,Ruthie y David se encontraban defenfiendo la entrada de los agresores sin embargo eran superados rapidamente.

-¡No llegaremos a este paso!- Gritaba Jake corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Dejame ver...Aja-

-¿Se te ocurrió algo?-

-Sip por los tejados-Decia señalando el techo de las casas.

Ambos empezaron a colocar cajas como escaleras para poder subir y avanzar.

Mientras los demas ya casi sedian ante el enemigo el lider de todo esto aparecio frente a Nao con un rostro mas joven.

-Escuchenme mocosos tengo una petición para ustedes-

-¡¿Quien eres,por qué haces esto y como trajiste a los Heartless?!- Preguntaba Nao envuelta en muchas dudas sobre el tipo misterioso.

-Valla cuantas preguntas niña ¿o? Osa son muy interesantes lamentablemente no estoy aquí para contestar si no para hablar con su maestro-

-¿Qué quieres de el?- Decia otro chico cerca con un poco de miedo por las criaturas.

-Solo necesito decirle algo de suma importancia-

-¡Nao! estan bien- Finalmente Jake y Eva habian llegado con sus amigos,saltaron del techo aterrizando al lado de sus compañeros.

-Mira quien aparecio el chico idiota que provocó esto-

-¿Qué? Jake lo conoces- Jake no decia ninguna palabra prefirio guardar silencio mostrándose cabizbajo.

-Claro que me conoce el me hizo el favor de traer a los Heartless a su linda ciudad,te lo agradezco-

-Yo...-

-¡Dime todo lo quieras decirme pero deja en paz a mis niños!- La voz del maestro proviniente del techo de la torre hizo levantar la cabeza a sus alumnos,acto seguido se lanzo hacia el vacio callendo en la escena de pie.

-Bueno aparecio a quién buscaba-

-¿Quien te envia?-

-Nadie mas que yo mismo,no hay quien envia solo quien recibe el mensaje así qué escuché con atención maestro; ya es momento de que usted y sus niños se preparen, busque a sus 7 custodios ya que nuestas 13 oscuridades están casi listas al enfrentamiento iremos y la x Keyblade formaremos,asi cuando todo concluya el mundo volvera a la oscuridad;en caso de que se niegue los heartless destruiran todo lo que haya en este mundo-

-¿Así que? ¿Que dic...?-

-Ya estan listos- La respuesta tan repentina puso en duda al visitante y a los chicos del lugar,¿Qué significaba eso de que ya tenia a sus 7 custodios y de que hablan sobre una X Keyblade,13 oscuridades todo parecia ser nuevo para Jake.

-Magnifico los esperamos en...-

-Espera-

-Vamos no me vas a dejar terminar-

-Dije que estan listos,pero no preparados dales tiempo si quieren crear las 13 llaves que necesitan-

-Maestro...-

-Bien como ya esta enterado los mundos estan quebrando sus cerraduras o sea estan *poof* desapareciendo,no es nuestra culpa se lo aseguro je (risita) la cosa es que deben ir a los mundos a hechar una mano con las cerraduras como proponia usted a sus alumnos nuestros chicos los estaran observando viendo sus avances cuando veamos que esten listos les mandaremos una cartita con mucho amor bla bla bla ya sabe lo tipico ¿Estamos deacuerdo?-

-Si,aceptó tus condiciones-

-En ese caso no tengo nada mas que pedirle,por cierto mi nombre...soy Xavier miembro numero 3 de la Exorganización- Al concluir con su nombre el extraño desaparecio junto a los heartless de la ecena sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Muy bien Jake creo que tienes mucho que explicarme a mí y a tus compañeros-El maestro regreso la vista hacia susm dicipulo con una mirada un tanto sería.

0-0-0-0-0.

En la mañana siguiente ya estaban en progreso las reparaciones de las viviendas,plasas o jardines qué fueron afectados por el ataque de los sincorazón,aunque si bien era un esfuerzo duró el que hacían, era por el cariño que le tenia a la ciudad donde crecieron,en estás de situaciones Jake prefería estar afuera ayudando que estar explicando algo que ni el entendia como paso.

Mientras tanto en la torre.

-No me explicó como esto paso- susurraba la osa a David.

-Ni yo y creo que Jake tampoco- respondía también en susurro.

-(Suspiro) No puede pasar un rato sin que me pase algo ahora de seguro todos estan molestos conmigo,si tengo que afrontar la responsabilidad lo hare no importa lo que pase-*

-Jake...-

-Si-

-Dime quieres un dulce-

-¿Que?-

-Vamos son deliciosos me los trajo un viejo amigo y no me gustaria desperdiciarlos-

-Disculpe maestro no esta molesto-

-¿Molesto dices? porque habría de estarlo-

-Por lo que hice-

-El no esta molesto pero nosotros si- Reclamaba Nao a su amigo con enojo.

-Por qué lo hiciste crei que eramos amigos,pero eres un egoísta-

-Ya les dije yo no sabia lo que paso,ese destello parecía algo normal a lo que no debia darle importancia yo nunca ayudaria a la oscuridad ni loco-

-Aun asi queda otra duda-

-Eh qué Nao-

-Maestro usted dijo que ya tenia a sus custodios de la luz ¿que es eso y quienes?- Todos se percataron de lo mismo y se quedaron en silencio pensando quiénes serían.

-Me alegro que preguntes Nao,esto es algo que no muchos conocen peri clmo saben existen millones de mundos que alguna vez fueron arrancados de la oscuridad pero la pregunta es por quien;Fue gracias a un joven que abandono todo lo que era su vida normal para ser el elegido de la llave espada,el joven que portaba las mismas prendas que tu Jake-

-¿Enserio?-

-Su nombre era Sora el guerrero que reto al Maestro Xehanorth y detuvo su ambicion de invocar Kingdom Hearts sin embargo tras esto desaperecio el y sus amigos Kairi y Riku ellos seria la opcion perfecta para nuestros custodios si estuvieran aqui-

-Pero si no estan ellos entonces...-

-Esa es una respuesta mas sencilla Nao-

-Ustedes-

-Aqui vamos de nuevo- Se quejaba Jake harto de que el maestro dijiera lo mismo

-Confio en ustedes para ser las 7 luces que derroten a este nuevo enemigo,se que son novatos pero no tengo a nadie mas-

-Felicidades chicos me alegra estare apoyandolos en todo- Animaba Jake por todo lo alto a sus amigas que lograron pasar la prueba

-Jake tu tambien irás-

-Eh... Acaso recuerda lo que me dijo ayer en la prueba no estoy listo,que paso con lo de necesitas mas tiempo y todo eso-

-Eso fue antes de que este accidente ocurriera necesitamos quien guíe a las luces y tú eres la mejor elección,ademas como tu dijiste debes afrontar la responsabilidad de tus actos-

-Un momento ¿Como...?-

-¿Confio en ti para hacer esta mision?-

-Claro- -*¿por que dije eso?*-

-Bien hablare con el maestro Yen Sid el les dara las instrucciones de su misión-

Todos parecían estar emocionados excepto el erizo café lleno de puras inquietudes.

0-0-0-0-0.

Luego de la platica todos empezaron a prepararse para el inminente viaje,apesar de todo el error cometido por Jake parecía haberse olvidado aunque sintió que por un lado deberian regañarlo y por el otro que desconocía las intenciones del extraño,en un momento estuvo pensando que el maestro habia dicho 7 custodios por lo que les faltaban 3 ya que David se quedaria en Albaburgo supervisando las reparaciones y que los heartless no regresen y el Maestro llevaba años sin usar su Keyblade -*¿Habria que buscar a los demas?*- se preguntaba en todo momento.

Se reunieron en la plaza esperando al maestro sin embargo este no aparecio algo que los inquieto bastante,luego de rato una especie de via de tren color dorado aparecio fuera de la ciudad y encima de ella un tranvía morado decorado con estrellas que al momento de frenar abrio sus puertas para dar la bienvenida a los futuros nuevos portadores.

-Y...¿subimos?-

-Parece algo misterioso justo como...-

-¿Cómo quien Jake?-

-Subamos si es nuestro transporte- Decia con una sonrisa nostálgica-

-¿Lo recuerdas Eva?-

Ella acento con la cabeza.

-Me alegra que ambos lo se acuerden este viejo tranvia del maestro Yen Sid los llevará a la Mistic Tower, donde el se encuentra- Aparecia finalmente el maestro atras de ellos.

-*Realmente esta pasando esto;como me gustaría que en este momento una ballena gigante me tragara*pensaba Jake al ver con mejor detenimiento el transporte.

-¿Usted no vendrá maestro?-

-No Nao tengo que cuidar a los demas no los puedo dejar asi como asi, pero...-

-Confia en nosotros ya nos lo ha dicho -

Una sonrisa se postro sobre el afilto quien acarició la cabeza de su aprendiz.

-¡Jake!...-

-¿Si?-

-Cuidalas deacuerdo hijo- Una vez mas tenia que mantener su promesa algo que a el no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Esta bien no se preocupe- Decia mientras adquiria una pose de soldado listo a cumplir ordenes.

Tras esto todos subieron y enseguida el tren partio a un nuevo viaje.

0-0-0-0-0.

-¿Maestro?...- Un pequeño ratón con 2 grandes orejas entra en una habitación con una mesa enorme donde posaba una vela con forma de un craneo,y una gran silla detras del mueble donde se encontraba uno de los mejores Keyblades wielder,el maestro Yen Sid.

-Vine lo mas rapido que pude-

-Mickey te lo agradezco mucho, se que tienes un reino que cuidar por el ataque de la noche anterior pero aun asi gracias-

-No hay de que...¿haci que es cierto? la oscuridad regreo-

-Nunca se fue,solo estuvo ausente un tiempo,sin embargo saber que vuelve haber gente decidida a regresar el desequilibrio de luz y oscuridad es preocupante;si tan solo tuvieramos a todos los custodios aqui-

-Maestro Yen Sid perdon que lo interrumpa pero es verdad que no solo atacaron el castillo ni su torre-

Yen Sid empezo a acariciarse su enorme barba color blanco como la ceda ante la pregunta de Mickey.

-Mistic Tower,Disney Castle,Ciudad de Paso,Vergel Radiante,Twilight town, Albaburgo todos fueron atacados por la dicha exorganozacion-

-Pense que esa era el nombre que recibían los miembros de la organización Xlll cuando volvian a ser corpóreos-

-Lo es, pero ninguno de los que formaron parte de ella estan involucrados en esto, será algo mas,en todo caso de todos modos tengo a varios portadores buscando a Sora y Riku-

-Van 10 años desde que Sora partio en busca de Kairi seguido de Riku sin embargo ellos no volvieron solo ella que vive sin sus amigos en la isla,me da tristeza en pensar lo que tuvieron que sacrificar-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Um- Mickey escucho un ruido extraño que provenia de afuera.

-¿Los heartless?-

-No,son quienes estaba esperando-

-¿Esperando?-

-Recuerdas al aprendiz que estudio a la par que tu-

-Si,pense que no habia regresado tras el exámen-

-Lo hizo al fin de cuentas,con su tiempo ahi logro conseguir la maestría con la llave espada convirtiéndose en Maestro de Albaburgo cuando Aqua y Terra ayudaron a regresar de un mundo de datos a un mundo real;como dije Albaburgo tambien fue atacado asi que mi aprendiz me conto sobre sus alumnos sobresalientes quienes podria ayudar en el problema las 7 luces-

-Y ¿quienes son?-

0-0-0-0-0.

El tranvía se detuvo frente a una enorme torre con un cielo nocturno adornado por brillantes estrellas,al salir del transporte este desaparecio de la nada,impresionando a todos por que tan mágico podria ser un lugar coml la Mistisc Tower.

-Muy bien demonos prisa antes quela torre se mueva-

-Espera Jake,como que se mueva- preguntaba Nao.

-A lo que se refiere mi hermano es que la torre es muy juguetona y si apartas la vista aunque se por un segundo está desaparece y aparece en un lugar distinto- Agregaba Eva.

-Jake,Eva conocen la Mystic Tower

-Sip Nao, la verdad es que el maestro ya me habia mostrado a mi y Eva antes otros mundos pero ninguno peligroso como Ciudad de Paso donde nos conocimos-

-Conocemos al maestro Yen Sid,es muy amable la verdad,y espero que no pase nada malo-

Caminaron hacia las puertas de madera las cuales se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando ver el interior del lugar,por fuera parecia pequeño pero al entrar notaron que habia 4 pisos los cuales eran muy extensos,sin contar las escaleras que parecían interminables;apesar de que el trayecto fue agotador finalmente habían logrado llegar al ultimo piso donde una vez habia una puerta de madera esta vez mas pequeña que produjo un sonido chillón al ser abierta,en ese instante el ratón y el anciano dieron su atención a la puerta para ver a los recién llegados.

-¿Son ellos?-

-Asi es Mickey-

-Hola buenas Maestro Yen Sid ¿podemos pasar?- Preguntaba con respeto y educación el joven.

-Claro Jake,de pura casualidad ¿Cuantos vienen contigo?-

-Somos 3 contando Eva y a mi,maestro se los presento- Jake abrio mas la puerta para dejar entrar a los demas chicos.

-Ella es Nao the Bear

-Es un honor- decian la chicas.

-El honor es mio-

-Es un placer conocerte al fin...Jake- Se acercaba el ratón hacia el erizo.

-Uh...¡Espere usted es el Rey Mickey,el soberano de Disney Castle-

-Asi es...Uh- Jake se postraba ante el pequeño gobernante en señal de respeto.

-Jake no es necesario que hagas esas formalidades ¿Esta bien?-

-Si claro su majestad-Se levantaba del suelo lleno de vergüenza.

Una hora después...

-Qué confiara en ustedes su maestro significa que son valiosos,el ve algo en ustedes bastante interesante-

-Maestro Yen Sid ¿La exorganizaciòn podria tratarse de la organización Xlll?-

-No lo es Jake se que pudiera parecerlo pero esta vez nos enfrentamos a enemigos nunca antes vistos,la organización XIII nunca atacaria mundos sin ninguna intención y que los miembros de la organización de los que se conoce han vuelto a ser corpóreos por lo que los descarta completamente-

-Dijieron que querian a sus 7 custodios,¿Si ya existian otros conocidos por que no fueron tras ellos-

-Facil Nao porque habria muchas complicaciones para ellos que portadores expertos se interpusieran- contestaba Mickey.

-Ademas que necesitan al elegido-

-Sora ¿Maestro?-

-Si asi es Eva- -Si tan solo no hubiera desparecido junto con Riku podriamos haber prevenido esto...-

-*Sora...Riku..."May my heart by my guiden key-* -*Por que de la nada siento la sensación de ir a...*-

-¡Iremos a buscarlos!- Interrumpia el erizo dando un grito por todo lo alto.

-Nos llamaron a ayudar ¿verdad? asi que es lo que haremos, buscaremos a los profesionales-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Bastante seguro Maestro- Su mirada daba paso a lo que parecía a ser alguien mas firme en sus decisiones

-¡Jake...!-

-Uh ¿Si? Nao-

-Cuando llegamos aqui no estabas seguro si debíamos partir y ahora aseguras que hay que hacerlo- Reclamaba Nao

-Eh lo... lamento no se que me sucedio yo...-

-Bien esta decidido,ustedes buscaran a los portadores perdidos y los traeran de regreso-

-Pues vamos ya-

-Aunque me gustaría que fuera lo mas rápido posible puede que ahora nuestros enemigos nos esten vigilando y sepan lo haremos,por eso deben ser mas fuertes de lo que son ahora,no con un examen si no con un entrenamiento real en los mundos,esto no solo los benificiara a ellos tambien ayudaran a que no sucumban ante la oscuridad,el viaje será dificil y tal como dijieron no esten listos pero lo lograran yo tambien veo corazones fuertes en todos ustedes-

-Cla...ro-

-Tengan cuidado si algo sabemos de enemigos asi es que siempre buscan la manera de confundirlos o buscarlos en los mundos que esten para interponerse-decia en tono serio Mickey.

-Si gracias por el consejo majestad-Asentaba con la cabeza Jake.

**"Encuentra los corazones unidos al tuyo"**

**Capitulo 5 Mobius.**


End file.
